Daeron Yronwood
Daeron Yronwood is the secondborn son of Archibald Yronwood. He is the Lord of Yronwood, Head of House Yronwood, and the Bloodroyal. Appearance He was at one point something of a famed jouster but, while leading a hell-for-leather charge during the Battle of the Horns, Daeron was struck with a dozen arrows. One arrow in particular wedged itself between his left femur and tibia. Daeron lost most of the mobility in that knee and now wears a brace and walks with a cane. He hasn't let his old war injury stop him from looking every inch the immaculate lord. Daeron's hair has long since turned white but, much to his pleasure, he retains a full head of hair (though, perhaps, something of a pronounced widow's peak). His father, Archibald Yronwood, was notorious for being both an exceptionally powerful and exceptionally bald man. History Daeron was the second son born to the previous Lord and Lady Yronwood. The title passed to him after his brother was severely injured in a joust and lost the ability to father children. By the time he was twenty he was leading minor military excursions to the Boneway or into the Dornish interior; while he wouldn't cut his teeth on real battle until later, these early expeditions showed his talent for organizing and leading men. His first proper military experience came on his 30th name day when he set out to support the King on the iron Throne against Aurion the Exile. He demonstrated his firm grasp of engineering by building a pontoon bridge and marching his army across the Blackwater to threaten Aurion's flank. In 342, Daeron led a cavalry charge of three hundred Dornish and Reach knights against Aurion the Exile's flank. Though the charge was successful, and arguably the determining factor in the Battle of the Horns, Daeron himself was maimed in the charge; a dozen arrows struck him and his horse, felling both, and his knee was irreparably damaged in the fall. Daeron claims that command was "left to lesser men" and that this deprived the Dornish contingent of the opportunity to kill Aurion but this point is disputed (very carefully) by experts on the subject. After sending a dozen Maesters packing, Daeron simply demanded the Citadel send him copies of the relevant texts that "... I might do this myself, for clearly none of those you have sent are qualified." He is now known as something of a self-taught expert in the field of alchemy. Though Daeron can no longer lead the hell-for-leather charges that he so loved in his younger years, he has not lost his interest in war or in military theory. When a Dornish biographer asked him about the Battle of the Horns, Daeron remarked, "the dilettante studies tactics; the expert studies logistics." It was in this capacity that he served the Iron Throne during the War of the Burning Brand; he never held a field command but he was responsible for the logistical network that kept the Southern armies in the field. In recent years, Daeron has taken an interest in attempting to match his children with what he describes as "acceptable mates." The Tourney in King's Landing provided an excellent excuse for him to head north and set about making the connections that would help further his family's power -- and, if all went well, perhaps deliver a small kingdom to his sons. Timeline * 311 :: Daeron Yronwood is born to Ser Archibald Yronwood, who eventually inherits the lordship after his elder brother's (Anders) line goes exinct. * 334 :: Daeron wins the jousting competition at Yronwood against some of the best knights from Dorne and the Reach. * 335 :: Daeron marries Katryna Martell, sister of Mors Martell. * 338 :: Daeron's first son, Kennos, is born. * 341 :: With the early successes of Aurion the Exile's invasion becoming apparent, Daeron calls his banners and marches north to assist the Baratheons. * 342 :: Daeron leads a charge of Dornish knights at the Battle of the Horns. It's in this charge that Daeron is riddled with arrows and forced to retreat from the field. He claims to this day that if he hadn't been shot down, he would've killed Aurion the Exile himself. This claim is disputed (quietly) by authorities on the battle, who doubt the presence of Aurion in the vicinity of Daeron's charge. * 344 :: Despite numerous Maesters passing through his lands, none are able to return him the function of his left knee. * 347 :: Daeron's second son, Mors Yronwood, is born. * 351 :: Daeron's twin daughters (Dorea and Sarella) are born on the first moon of the year. His third son, Gerris, is born later that year. * 352 :: Daeron's fourth son, Quentyn, is born. * 353 :: Daeron's third daughter, Nymeria, is born. * 354 :: Daeron knights his son Kennos at the age of 16. * 360 :: Mors asks to become a septon. Outraged, Daeron sends him to Sunspear so that he won't smack his aggravating son upside the head on a regular basis. * 361 :: Kennos marries Ynys Vaith, cousin once to the ruling branch of the Vaith * 363 :: Ryon is born to Ser Kennos and his wife Ynys. Ryon is Daeron's first grandchild and he absolutely dotes on the kid. * 365 :: Mors is knighted by Daeron Martell. Mors' decision to be knighted in Sunspear irks his father. * 369 :: Gerris Yronwood is knighted at the age of 18. * 370 :: Gerris fathers a bastard, Jon, on a serving wench in Hellholt. Daeron reluctantly agrees to raise the child alongside his legitimate grandchildren. Immediate Family * Ser Kennos Yronwood (b. 338) Leadership ** Ryon (b. 363) ** Sigrin (b. 367) * Ser Mors Yronwood (b. 347) PC * Dorea Yronwood (b. 351) Beauty * Sarella Yronwood (b. 351) Beauty * Ser Gerris Yronwood (b. 351) Adept ** Jon Sand (b. 370) * Quentyn Yronwood (b. 352) Benevolence * Nymeria Yronwood (b. 353) Voice Supporting Cast * Ser Ronnel Yronwood (b. 347) Adept Related to the Yronwoods through a branch that diverged over a century before, Ser Ronnel serves as the Master of Arms and personal bodyguard of Daeron. He replaced Ser Steffon Sand (b. 304, d. 362) in this role. * Ser Theodan Sand (b. 334) A surly old knight that refuses to leave Yronwood on the grounds that "riding does not agree with him." Daeron has him fill the role of Master of Arms in Ser Ronnel's absence. * Septon Branston (b. 316) Vitality Septon Branston is Daeron's young brother. Unable to suffer the man's constant nattering, Daeron usually finds inane tasks to occupy the man's time. * Ser Antario Yronwood (b. 324) Agility Ser Antario is Daeron's youngest brother. Ever afflicted by wanderlust, he sailed off to Valyria two decades ago and hasn't been seen or heard from since. * Maester Aethan (b. 342) Alchemy Maester Aethan is the latest in a seemingly endless parade of maesters to adorn Yronwood's halls right up until Daeron gets sick of them and sends them packing. Aethan has held the post longer than any other Maester since Daeron took his seat as Lord of Yronwood -- 19 moons. * Alaric (b. 344) Daeron's manservant. He inherited the post from his father (also named Alaric). Alaric's family, though lowborn, has served House Yronwood for over two centuries. * Ser Preston Yronwood (b. 300) Eunuch Daeron's elder brother. He was struck in the groin by a lance during a joust and, having lost the ability to have children, abdicated his seat in favor of Daeron. Ser Preston, though now elderly and largely feeble, continues to serve Yronwood in the few ways in which he still capable. * Quellon Sand (b. 339) Wealth Childhood friend of Kennos and wealthy silk merchant. Daeron vehemently disapproves of his son's "friendship" with Quellon but, unable to actually stop it without sparking off a scandal, quietly suffers his son's dalliances. Category:House Yronwood Category:Dornish Category:Westerosi